


Masks

by Deafdefiler



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Masks, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafdefiler/pseuds/Deafdefiler
Summary: Coco takes Yatsuhashi to her favorite club to get his mind off a mistake.





	Masks

Yatsuhashi Daichi had been more than a little skeptical of Coco Adel’s insistence that he come to her favorite swingers’ club, but it was turning out to be quite the party. The music was pounding so loud he could feel it in his bones, the only lights were strobe or UV, and the drinks were flowing fast and full of the good stuff. Every person around them was masked yet in various states of undress, and many had paired off and were getting quite handsy. One man was actually on his knees in front of his chosen partner. Nobody had approached the Mistralian giant yet, in his kilt, white half-mask, and not much else, but it was working to distract him from the massive mistake he’d made a week before.

Though he was pretty sure the lithe raven-haired woman across the room was eyeing him. She wore little, the strobe lights illuminating a hooded falcon mask and opaque veil. Coco, of course, had managed to tangle herself around the bombshell of the room, who despite the bear mask was pretty obviously Yang Xiao Long. No hiding that mane.

Yatsu smiled to himself, and turned his attention back towards the falcon. As he watched out of the corner of his eye, she took a deep breath, downed the last of her drink, adjusted something under her veil, and visibly exhaled. Then she turned away from the bar and began surreptitiously making her way towards him. He feigned ignorance, sipping at his drink, but kept an eye on her. His eyes traced both her circuitous path around and between various groups, and her delicious curves. She was petite, but athletic; that and the black hair spilling out from the back of her hooded mask were all he could use to identify her, so while she might have been familiar he wasn’t able to place her.

_Wonder if I could recognize her sober_, he thought to himself, allowing his eyes to once again drag down along her frame, glimpses between flashes of darkness. Her small, pastie-hidden breasts; the black thong that left almost nothing to the imagination. Arms and legs a sleek black to the elbows and knees, hidden by cloth, but her exposed skin was practically glowing under the black lights.

For reasons he couldn’t quite put to words, the contrast between an almost wholly-exposed torso and her completely covered arms, legs, and head excited him fiercely.

A hand reached out from the group nearest to her, and hooked into her thong, but she exchanged a few gestures with the hand’s owner and it retreated, much to Yatsu’s relief. He’d become somewhat infatuated with the idea of her reaching him, and seeing her pass on someone else was ... well, relieving.

He paused a second, and a thought came through the pounding of the music. _I wonder if this is what Coco had in mind._ The possibility that she had brought him here, not just for a fun time but for him to find this person in particular... He shrugged it off as a passing fancy, and returned his focus to the advancing partier.

As the, to Yatsu’s estimation, amazingly sexy woman came closer, she passed under a vent, and the sudden blast of cold air must have caused her to gasp because his sharp hunter’s eyes saw the veil of her mask suck inward. It tightly outlined her wide-spread lips and the ball gag holding them open.

Turning back to his drink momentarily, Yatsu couldn’t help raise an eyebrow at Coco’s unabashed hedonism. Done with kissing, she had taken to slowly pouring her drink between Yang’s openly nude breasts, licking drops of liquor and sweat from where they trickled. Taking another sip, he returned his gaze to the floor, where the falcon ... had vanished. Disappointed, he returned to scanning the room, wondering why nobody had approached him yet.

With his legs splayed how they were, Yatsuhashi’s kilt covered nothing, and anybody looking would be able to tell that despite his ridiculous stature he was only modestly above average where it counted. Oh, well, scratch that; his kilt did cover one thing, he discovered, as he felt a feathered mask rubbing against his erection. He pulled the kilt up, revealing the falcon, who had somehow managed to sneak right under his nose and occupied herself with his cock.

“Well hello there little one,” he greeted. “Can I help you?” In lieu of an answer, she lifted her head just enough to take him under her veil, and the softness of her lips made quite an interesting contrast with the hard rubber of the gag. “Guess you won’t be talking much.”

She was a light touch, so much so that he saw more than felt her silk-gloved hands moving up his thighs, gently, almost reverentially cradling his balls. Keeping her lips dragging back and forth across his tip, she slowly, agonizingly drew a gloved hand over his shaft, taking in the scent of him as he became more and more aroused. He felt a slight wetness as his precum glazed her lips, and then she withdrew. Sure that his disappointment showed on his face despite the half-mask, Yatsuhashi reached forward and gently gripped the small woman’s shoulder.

“Don’t make me beg, now.”

He could see the smile in her eyes, and she quickly grabbed his hand and dragged it down. She drew a line down along her collarbone, lingering at her sternum as she gently guided him between her breasts. Then, after a moment’s hesitation, the Falcon threw aside what inhibition she had left and jerked Yatsu’s hand down across her abs and into her thong.

Yatsu’s eyebrows raised behind his mask, as his fingers met with a heavy warmth and sticky wetness he hadn’t expected. He had figured she would be a little aroused, to be sure, but his hand was soaked and felt like Vacuo‘s summer sun. He brought his free hand up to the Falcon’s face, allowing himself the pleasure of grazing her breast on the way, and tugged lightly on her veil. “Come closer, little one. I think we both like where this is going.”

Less gently, he hooked his index finger deep into her folds and pulled her fully against him, eliciting a strangled gasp. He looked over at Coco, hoping to ensure he wasn’t breaking any rules, only to see that she was watching him, her blonde mate fully spent for at least the next few minutes.

Coco winked. “You should follow my example, big man.”

Fully intending to, Yatsuhashi craned his head down, lightly nipping the Falcon’s neck. Hand now on her shoulder, he tugged her in close, as if handling the finest of crystal art, until she was nestled between his legs. Her thighs, now moistening from the dripping liquid above, smoothly embraced his full-staff erection. Their chests met, and he pulled his head away. Now, fully face to face with the Falcon, he could see wide pupils surrounded by deep brown irises.

Yatsu moved his free hand up to stroke her hair, and it came away darkened. _Ah, dye!_ he thought to himself, slowly piecing together possible identities through the half-drunken haze. He stroked her hair once more, continuing past it down along her spine, coming to a halt at the curve of her athletic bottom. All the while, his not as free hand teased and fondled the slim woman’s folds, her breath catching with each twitch.

He glanced to his teammate, whose lower body was hidden by golden hair, for guidance; Coco flashed a smile and thumbs up, before throwing her head back in pleasure as her mate for the night returned a favor.

Yatsu turned back to his prospective partner, and once again leaned forward, this time to speak in her ear, barely audible over the thumping of the music and his own heartbeat. “I won’t ask you to speak, but if you truly want to do this, take the lead,” he said, and withdrew his hand from her soaking loins.

She responded slowly, but clearly, putting her hands on a track down her sides to where the straps of her thong rested. With a playful wiggle of her hips, she pulled the thong down, leaving a long trail of her wetness on both thighs. Once it was to her knees, she let the garment drop to the floor, and stood fully upright. Raising her right foot away from the discarded cloth, in a masterful display of flexibility and balance the Falcon hooked her knee over the seated giant’s shoulder.

Slowly, she pulled herself up with that leg, until she could bring her other up and onto his other shoulder, leveraging against the back of the booth seat to keep her position as she sat on his shoulders, laying back on thin air. Her hands, trembling with anticipation or fear (Yatsu couldn’t tell which), dropped unceremoniously to her pussy and slowly spread it open. After taking a moment to admire the flushed pink mound, and deeper red inner folds, Yatsuhashi looked onward to her face. Her chest was heaving, providing quite the show, but he looked past it, seeking her eyes.

Noticing his searching gaze, the woman stared into his eyes in return, and nodded. Needing no more invitation, he dropped his gaze back to her offered sex, raised his hands to support her back, and leaned in.

At the first touch of his tongue to her velvet labia, she shuddered violently. Smiling to himself, he probed her outer lips. The strength left her legs more and more with each slide up and down, until he was fully supporting her light frame on his hands and forearms. He turned, until she was over the table, and lowered her onto it before proceeding.

The taste was surprisingly delightful, like no other he could compare it to. It lent itself more to the poetic, like ‘the first spring rain’, or ‘summer’s sunlit morning dew’, though perhaps that was the Mistralian warrior-poet in him talking. Regardless, Yatsu didn’t take the time to meditate on her flavor, instead busying himself and his tongue. Her hands had long since fallen away as she gave in to the moment, but his had replaced them, firmly holding her open as his tongue explored deeper.

It was like combat, in a way, probing for weak points, and enjoying the reactions they brought. While simply running his tongue along the slit made her shiver, nipping gently with his teeth summoned little exhalations that he felt more than heard, thanks to the pounding beat. Licking the nub at the top of her slit elicited a full-body tensing, while sucking on it made her back arch.

Yatsu was sure his inexperience showed, but fortunately Coco had always been forthcoming with tips when tipsy. He followed one now, writing his name across and within her folds, but upon reaching the second ‘a’ he noticed that she seemed to especially enjoy being touched on the left. He focused his efforts there, lapping up her juices like a thirsty dog, and was rewarded as she shuddered through an orgasm and went limp. Her legs lost their positions on his shoulders, and she slumped back fully onto the table, pink folds twitching and dripping.

_Well,_ Yatsuhashi thought, _This feels like an appropriate time to..._

The train leapt its tracks and he shook his head, then looked over to Coco. Coco, for her part, had Yang curled up like a sleepy, played-out puppy, head on Coco’s lap, but Yatsu’s teammate was ever vigilant. She reached into her purse, and tossed a small packet to him, then pointed past the bar, past the restrooms, to a hallway with a series of green and red lights lining it. Confused for a second, Yatsu looked at the object in his hands to find the letters ‘XL’ looking back at him. Mouthing an understanding ‘Oh’ to himself, he stuffed the condom in a pocket of his kilt and lifted the falcon into a princess carry.

Passing various party-goers, almost all of whom flashed smiles, thumbs-ups, or were too busy with their own partners, Yatsu walked to the hallway with the green and red light, each denoting whether a given soundproofed room was in use. He passed the first three green lights (hard as it was; hard as _he_ was, considering the falcon had her hand firmly on his cock), opting instead for a deeper-in room. He figured fewer people would mind the walls shaking if they didn’t have any direct neighbors.

He carried the Falcon into the room, after reading the instructions on the door and flipping the camera switch just inside to the ‘off’ position. It was a sparse chamber, at most ten feet by ten feet, and he nearly reached the ceiling standing up straight, but nearly every surface was thickly cushioned. Both for comfort and, he discovered upon letting the door close, excellent soundproofing. The one without cushioning was a ceiling-high mirror on the back wall.

Yatsu flipped a second switch to denote occupancy via the light in the hall (noting the courtesy phone and menu next to it), and carefully dropped into a cross-legged position with the Falcon laying in his lap. Her legs splayed open towards his left; her left hand maintained its grip on his manhood. His right hand supported her back gently.

He took to her neck again with his mouth, nipping gently down along the exposed skin until he reached her right breast. His left hand fiddled with her pussy, as he dragged his teeth up along the mound of her right breast. In the relative quiet of the private room, Yatsu could finally hear her ragged breath, somehow familiar despite being filtered through the holes of a ball gag. Her chest rose and fell deliciously as his fingers explored her depths, and his mouth reached its destination. In a slow, deliberate motion, he used his teeth to remove first one, then the other pastie, exposing hardened nipples to the light. He kissed the closest, then leaned back to take in his partner’s nudity.

From the delicately trimmed bush up to toned abs, to small breasts tipped with brown areolae and pink nipples, to her slender neck and the veil and mask that hid her identity, she was quite the specimen.

Yatsu told her as much, and returned to his ministrations. Keeping his fingers moving in random directions, he brought his mouth down to close around a nipple, alternating between swirling it with his tongue and scraping it with his teeth. Now able to clearly hear the woman’s moans through her gag, the giant proceeded to pump two fingers in and out of her. He could feel her heart beating with his tongue, and used that rapid pace to guide his finger movements.

She clenched around his fingers, then grabbed the hand tending to her and pulled it against her, furiously rubbing his calloused palm against her clit. After just a few seconds of the added stimulation, the Falcon let loose a gag-muffled moan of ecstasy, her second orgasm of the night tearing through her body. Her back arched, breasts pointed to the ceiling, as Yatsu slowly pulled his soaking fingers out of her and lowered her to the cushioned floor. She curled against his legs, lungs heaving, and looked up at him. Gazing into her eyes, Yatsuhashi felt almost like a mouse before a hungry raptor, and knew he had delayed long enough.

She took the initiative this time, lifting his kilt up and away from his full-staff erection. As she moved to her elbows and knees, her hands danced along its surface, pulling gently at his foreskin to unsheathe his head. She leaned in close (providing him an excellent view of her firm butt), and took a long look at his manhood, as though she wanted to savor the sight. And was that drool wetting the veil?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts for a moment, and reached into his pocket to retrieve the condom Coco had given him. He silently held it where the Falcon could see, and she immediately grabbed it and tore the packet open. She unfurled an inch or so, and then placed it on his tip before almost reverentially unfurling it over his shaft. Task complete, she leaned back and inspected her handiwork with obvious satisfaction. Then she laid herself back on the cushioned floor, clearly almost begging for him.

The dim light of the private room still provided a wonderful view of her nude torso, pale skin contrasting with the dark cloth still covering her arms and legs. Yatsu hesitated a moment, but only a moment, as lust overcame curiosity. He leaned forward onto his hands and knees, rubber-clad erection guiding him forward until he was on top of her. Her hands snaked down over his chest to his crotch, gently pulling and guiding him towards her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they met, and Yatsu’s better judgment took hold. He stopped, tip pressed against her, and looked back into her eyes. She nodded, and he nodded, and then slowly, achingly slowly, he pushed forward into her. A long moan erupted from behind the Falcon’s veil, her eyes squeezed shut as she took his length within her. A voice in the back of Yatsu’s mind claimed to have ‘figured it out’, but it was overshadowed completely by lust and the heat enveloping his dick.

He pulled back, almost out, and then slowly thrust back into the Falcon, earning another drawn-out moan of pleasure. Her hands found their way to his back, tracing muscle on each withdrawal and clenching into velvet-coated claws with each thrust. Supporting his weight on his elbows, Yatsu was mere inches away from his partner, keenly aware of the smell of a perfume he didn’t recognize, and another smell under it that he was sure he did. He couldn’t place it, though, through the haze of tipsy lust, and set it aside for later.

After a few more deliberate thrusts, Yatsu decided its was time for a change of pace, and wrapped his arms around the Falcon’s torso before leaning back, pulling her into cowgirl position before letting her go and settling on his back. His hands found their way up to her breasts, and he began kneading as he thrust up into her. The new position led to deeper, stronger thrusts, but he had a mental limit on how much he would put into a woman; he had hurt a girlfriend before, so tried to be gentle with every motion.

The falcon had no such intentions; dropping her hands to his shoulders, she began to press herself down over him. She was extremely tight around him, but the muffled moans suggested she didn’t care as she pushed closer to his base with each hump. Yatsu had stopped thrusting upwards, letting her set the pace, which she did with gusto until, with one final motion, she took him in to the hilt. As they became as close to one as any couple could, her back straightened and she grabbed his hands, forcing him to knead her breasts harder as she rode the wave of the night’s third orgasm. As it subsided, she flopped unceremoniously onto Yatsuhashi’s chest, hair spilling every which way, and he slowly eased out of her.

But he wasn’t done yet. Once he had pulled out, he realized he didn’t have to be gentle with this one, and rolled her off of him so he could stand. A cocky grin on his face, he kicked off his kilt and wordlessly, effortlessly lifted the woman off the ground by her armpits. Turning her to face away from him, he threw caution to the wind, wrapped his arms around her torso, leaned both of them forward, and pressed himself into her from behind. He felt her chest expand in a pleased gasp as he hilted himself on the first thrust, and supported her with one arm while the other hand found and began furiously rubbing her clitoris.

He laughed to himself; facing the mirror, he could see just how different they were. She was pale, maybe five and a half feet tall; he stood a full seven feet, with darker Mistralian skin. And humorously, her legs dangled a few inches off the ground as he pumped relentlessly into her. She reached forward, bracing herself against the mirror, and he could see her eyes threatening to roll back in ecstasy, but Yatsu didn’t stop for her fourth wave, or the fifth. She didn’t seem to mind.

Finally, the giant reached his own limit, cock pulsing it’s futile load into the condom that separated the lovers, and he lowered slowly into a kneeling position. As soon as he was out, the Falcon surprised him by lifting a hand to the back of her neck, undoing her gag’s belt, and spitting the toy to the floor. Breathing heavily, the woman seemed to psyche herself up, then turned around and covered Yatsuhashi’s eyes. He raised an eyebrow, but offered no resistance, and was rewarded by a slight shuffle of cloth followed by a simple, chaste kiss on the lips.

He brought his hands up, intending to bring her in for something deeper, but she hopped lightly away, veil and mask back in place before he had a chance to see her. He was disappointed, but didn’t let it show, instead opting to simply bask in her sweaty, flushed beauty.

The Falcon walked shakily over to the courtesy phone, and ordered something in a hushed whisper. She then dropped to her knees in an oh-so-familiar meditative posture that he still just couldn’t place. He stepped over to her, and sat down to join her in meditation; a few minutes later, there was a knock, and she opened the door to receive a single glass of what appeared to be liquid gold. Yatsuhashi recognized the drink as a popular Mistralian cocktail, one ‘Bravery In The Face’. What surprised him was how, facing away from him, the Falcon lifted her veil and downed the entire thing in one go.

She took a deep breath, and nodded to herself, then dropped the glass to the cushioned ground and reached up to the back of her full-head mask. Fingers tracing the laces like lighting, she undid the ties, and pulled the mask forward... allowing a pair of floppy brown ears to spring up from their confinement.

_Oh_, thought Yatsuhashi.

“Oh.” Said Yatsuhashi.

His partner, not just for the night but his Partner-partner, Velvet, turned around, a smug grin on her face. “I knew I could take it!”

Yatsu flashed back to a week prior, the last time he’d seen Velvet. She had asked him out on a date and, entirely in jest, he had replied ‘I don’t think you could handle me.’ Before he even had a chance to laugh at his own joke, she had slapped him and run off.

Back in the present, he lunged forward and swept her into a hug. “I’m so sorry, it was a bad joke and I should have thought about how it would make you feel.” Releasing her out to arm’s length, he took a deep breath, but she shushed him with a kiss. “Make it up to me. Next Friday at six, you pick a restaurant.”

She reached down and pulled off the filled condom, tying it shut and dropping it next to the glass for the cleaning crew. “And maybe bring another one of these.”

She flashed that smile. “Or three.”

He knew not to make a rabbit joke.

Velvet put her mask back on, and Yatsu retrieved his kilt. The lovers exited the room, leaving the door open to signal the cleaners, and walked back to the booth where Coco sat entwined with Yang. Velvet immediately danced over to Coco and high-fived her. “Worked like a charm! We’re on for Friday!”

Yatsuhashi shook his head, a bemused grin on his face. Of course Coco had planned this.

Wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tag bait and switch, I wanted to play at a ‘mystery’ even though it’s pretty obvious who she is pretty quickly.


End file.
